Red
by EmyBlossom93
Summary: Who's afraid of the big bad wolf?


The young girl walked through the snow-covered forest, her small feet leaving tracks in the powder white. Her large red traveling cloak billowed around her, not quite revealing her actual shape or size as she trudged through the cold that nipped at her skin. The red hood was brought over her head, hiding the pink hair that hung in loose waves around her face, casting a shadow over her bored green eyes. Her dark-gloved hands held onto a wicker basket as she journeyed through the forest, the weight of the contents pulling on her arm.

She walked in total silence, not humming nor singing in any attempt to entertain herself as she might have done in her younger, more foolish, days. She'd learned her lesson and left behind all of those childish sentiments and behaivours a long time ago, since before she ceased being a child. She knew better than to make any sort of noise that could attract a predator (since there were oh so many in the forest around her) or give away her own presence to her personal prey. She knew better than to blow the mission, than to fail the order she'd been given; she knew better than to displease _him_.

Up ahead, she could hear two distinct voices conversing and recognized it as two males bickering back and forth about something. As she rounded a corner, they came into sight and she simply looked down, trying to avoid eye contact at any cost.

"Hey there, little girl, are you lost?" One of them asked, a shotgun braced against his shoulder, the barrel bouncing slightly as he walked.

She sighed and looked up, her eyes light and innocence (all a farce, all part of the act she'd been taught to play to the perfection), and answered, "Hello, my name's Sakura and I'm afraid that I'm terribly turned around. I'm off to visit my grandmother at her home here in the woods. She lives right outside Kyuubatsu Village, right off of the main road."

"Well then, you're going the wrong way." The second man told her, a large smile on his face as he looked at her, "Isn't it a little too cold to be out here though? And, isn't it a little too dangerous for a little one like you to be out here all alone?"

Sakura giggled, "The cold doesn't bother me that much. And I really wanted to visit my grandmother but I got a little turned around and scared because of those horrible stories I used to hear as a child about the demons in the forest."

"Ah, those old wive's tales? They're nothing to worry your pretty little head over," The first man said, reaching out to rest his hand on her shoulder, "Would you like it if my friend and I escort you?"

"Yeah, wouldn't want a little one like you to be wondering alone out here." The second man agreed.

"I'm not that little," Sakura objected, her face scrunched in distaste for the comment, though it was only to hide the smile that would have been showing as the two walked willingly into her trap, "I'm already sixteen."

"Really?" The two men asked at the same time and the first, with his hand still on her shoulder, tried to lean into get a better look, "You don't entirely look it with that giant cloak on."

"Don't I?" Sakura asked, voice taking on a more husky tone as she gently slid his hands to the opening of her cloak so that he could pull the small string and reveal the clothes she chose to wear underneath.

The second man whistled as he took in the skimpy outfit, far to small to be wearing during winter. It consisted of a corsetted top, covered by lace the came like a collar around her neck and down to her elbows, and from beneath the corset, a small poof skirt revealed itself, showing the fishnet stockings beneath, attached by thin strings to a garter belt that was hidden.

"How old do I look now?" Sakura asked, her voice deep and seductive.

"Old enough," The first said, sliding a hand down the front of her outfit, admiring it as a shiver ran through her, "You're excited."

_I'm disgusted_, she thought, but didn't voice aloud. She'd laid the bait and hook and these two had bitten on like starved pirahhnas; all she had left to do was reel them in.

"I need you two," Sakura paused, shifting her body weight, "To help me," She looked at them both, her hands sliding up her front until the met, clasped in front of her chest, "Get home, please. I'd owe you a huge favor, of course, whatever you'd like."

They chuckled, both nodding to each other, "We'll take you."

"Oh, thank you," Sakura lept forward slightly, pressing her body against one of theirs, "I was afraid I'd be all alone when I got there, you see, my grandmother always goes into town all day and doesn't come home til late," She slid off, arching her body against his slightly, "Late into the night."

"Don't worry, you won't be lonely," The man said, and Sakura smiled, stepping away and closing the cloak. On the outside the smile seemed seductivey and sensual, but on the inside she knew it was sadistic. She'd just successfully trapped _two_ people at once, something she'd always had trouble with before, not to mention they were bigger men, something _he'd_ enjoy greatly, especially if they fought back (as futile as it would be).

"Thank you, let's hurry . . . I'm eager," She giggled as she stepped away, "To get out of this cold."

She began walking the opposite way, the two following her worldlessly, only a small smile on their faces.

o0o0o0o0o0o

She'd led them down the road, stepping off the main road after a little while to lead them down a small path that ended at a small stone cottage, a blackberry bush decorating along the outside. She walked up the stairs and pushed open the door, not bothering to even check if it was locked or not. If the two men noticed, they didn't say anything as they followed her into the homey little cottage, looking around with smiles.

"Let me put this in the kitchen," She said, walking in to drop the basket on the counter

When she was finished, she took the cloak off and set it on the basket, heading back out into the front room, where both men stood with lecherous smiles.

"'How do you wanna do this?" Sakura asked, tilting her head to the side as she twisted a small strand of her pink hair in her fingers.

"Me first," The second man said, reaching forward and grabbing her, pulling her closer to him, "You'd better be up for a couple of rounds, little girl."

"You have no idea," Sakura smiled at him.

His smile was less friendly as he tore at the lace on top of the corset, quickly getting rid of it, followed by popping the straps of the garter belt, allowing the stockings to slide down her pale legs. The other man came up behind her and grabbed ahold, sliding his hands up her legs to go underneath the skirt. Sakura leaned her head back against his shoulder and let a small moan slip as both men's mouth attacked he neck.

But, she wasn't feeling _them_ and thier inexperience, instead of their soft hands, she imagined rough, larger, tanned hands touching her, coated in that addictive red. Instead of thier chapped lips against her skin, she imagined his soft lips floating along her skin, teeth nibbling along that sent her over the edge. Instead of two large bodies providing her warmth, she remembered the last time he'd had her pressed up against the wall, his warm body pressed against her as the red chakra covered her, providing her with a tingling warmth, a warmth she would give the world for.

Things that far surpassed these two's sloppy make-out skills.

She was brought out of her thoughts as one of them (she was unable to tell the difference, nor did she care) pulled her pannies off in one swift movement, letting them fall off her and pile on the floor in a small pile of red lace. The one in front slid her skirt up, revealing the beginnings of a swirling tattoo.

"Neat," He commented and trailed his finger tips against it. (She knew it didn't feel as good as when _he_ was able to apply his chakra to it, allowing it grow and spread over her body until she felt the ecstacy spread everywhere all at the same time.)

As he traced the 'tattoo', Sakura could feel the deadly chakra pressing in around them, _he _was here and ready to play with the two new guests. As she could feel him arrive, right outside the door with all nine of his tails swirling to surround the house so that there was no chance of escape. When the chakra started flairing, so that even the two men stopped groping her long enough to pay attention, the seal/tattoo started to swirl, signalling that it's master was near.

The man dropped her quickly, like he'd been burned, and cursed, "Your a demon's whore."

The one behind her let go too, stepping away with a confused look in his eye, "You lied to us."

"Demon's little whore, tainted," The second man said, "We'll punish vermin like you."

"Hn," Sakura scoffed and didn't flinch as they moved to strike her. She didn't move as they tried to attack her, not needing to as the door flew open and _he_ finally arrived, his blonde halo surrounding his tanned face.

"Sakura, wait for me upstairs," He ordered, voice deep and dark as he eyed the man, "You've provided a good . . . snack."

Sakura giggled and stepped towards the stairs, well aware of the mood that he was in . . . the destory everything and rip apart anybody kind of mood. Things were gonna get bloody and Sakura didn't want to be around when it happened.

"Bye," She whispered and ran upstairs.

She knew it was only a matter of minutes until the things, the touches and feelings, she'd been remembering came true. It was only a matter of minutes until _he_ came up to deal with her.

But, for now, her master was busy.

* * *

><p><strong>an**

**Well, there you have it my first story and its NaruSaku! Originally I was gonna do multichapter but then I couldn't decide where I would possibly want to go with it lol. So, I got to this part and when I wrote this last line (which was originally a paragraph) I thought "Hmmm...emy my girl I think this is it...) and thus this was my first (published) story!**

**So, I guess just go on ahead and review so I can know what all of you think about it, I mean, I can't get any better if no one tells me what I did wrong lol. **

**Thanks,**

**-|- Emy -|-**


End file.
